Question: On Tuesday, Stephanie walked to a gift store in the evening and, after browsing for 22 minutes, decided to buy a souvenir for $1.61. Stephanie handed the salesperson $3.87 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ Stephanie received $2.26 in change.